Choice After Mistake
by vengefulangel17
Summary: What if Dimitri had slept with Tasha in "Frostbite" and Rose caught them? The second book of the series in Dimitri's point of view, with lots of twists. Will they end up together or will Dimitri be leaving eventually to guard Tasha?
1. Chapter 1

**CHOICE AFTER MISTAKE**

**What if Dimitri had slept with Tasha at "Frostbite" and Rose witnessed it? A different version of the story from Dimitri's point of view.**

**We don't own anything from the characters or the story which belongs to Richelle Mead. We only own the plot..Please read and review!**

**CHAPTER 1: What was that?**

I finally reached my room! Princess was safe at the Moroi dorm with Christian and I had some time to get some rest and think… Oh, God I had so much to think about..! Why did my life have to be so complicated? Tasha's offer had really created a serious dilemma and I was torn… I had to admit that it was once-in-a-life-time chance and not all Dhampir men had the ability to have kids. But still… I couldn't get my mind off my Roza! She could be the most untamed, the most disobedient and stubborn person on the planet but at the same time she was the most loving and caring and selfless person. She was unique and just perfect and I was madly in love with her…

However the last few days had been a torment. Ever since she kissed me back at the gym, I had to keep my distance from her.. and God was it hard! How could I stay away from the only person I had ever loved in the world? And the most hard and painful thing was that she had the same attitude towards me. She ignored me and kept spending time with Mason… it hurt me to think that she might had something going on with him. I barely saw her today and felt like something was missing.. well it did… my heart…. Crap, I had to stop thinking about that or I would end up crazy! I stepped out at the balcony…. I needed some fresh air to clear my mind. And then I saw it; two figures going down the hill with a pretty crazy speed. No, it wasn't her..but of course it was. Rose was pulling some suicidal stunts with Mason trying to follow. Shit, was she trying to get herself killed? I felt my body filled with anxiety.. no, no I couldn't allow myself to think that way. She knew what she was doing, didn't she? I really doubted that..

Just then I turned to leave. I couldn't bear watching her put her life in danger…couldn't bear the thought of her getting harmed. For the second time in the last hour I forced myself to stop thinking all about Rose. I walked in the shower and let the cold water clear my mind. But it was all useless since from the moment I got dressed thoughts began fluttering inside my head.. Roza, Roza, Roza.. Strong, impatient knocks on my door pulled me out of my thinking. Damn it, what now? I rushed to the door only to see a crying and anxious Lissa standing over there. My guardian nature came to surface and while taking a protective posture, I asked her;

"Princess, what's wrong, are you ok?" while waiting for her answer Rose's suicidal stunts came to my mind. Could she had..? _No, stop it! Dimitri focus_, I told myself.. _Not everything is related to her.._

"Princess, what happened?" I asked again.

"Rose..has had an accident" she said between her sobs. "She fell down the hill and now is in the hospital. Doctors don't give her many chances to survive. They say what she needs is a miracle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own VA. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 2: The Miracle**

And then I saw it. I didn't know if Lissa did too but I saw my whole world falling apart. The only thing I had ever loved and hoped for was in the greatest danger.. Death. My heart broke at the thought of never seeing the beloved dark eyes… never touching the beautiful silk hear..never hearing the familiar warm voice calling me 'Comrade'… No, no that couldn't happen! She couldn't leave me, not now not ever!

What the fuck was I doing? Standing there in shock and not rushing to her side? I had to run, hurry, catch her and prevent her from leaving me forever. I could bear her being with someone else but not losing her that way, where I could never, ever find her. I felt tears coming, but there was no time for crying! I had to do something!

"Let's go!" I told Lissa without caring what my voice sounded like. I didn't understand how time passed from then until we reached the hospital. Neither I nor Lissa had said anything . When we finally arrived, my heart was pounding 20 miles per sec. I didn't want the doctors to tell us anything about her condition. I couldn't bear any bad news now. I just learnt where they had her and rushed to the E.R.

And then I saw her…over there laying, face pale and eyes closed. The medical machines next to her, recording her every heartbeat, her every pulse. _No, Roza don't…_I thought. _Don't leave me… I need you…. Wake up and tell me you were joking..please… _Rose's picture blocked every other thought out. No, she couldn't die, not before I got to tell her how much I loved her and wanted her. God, wouldn't take the one thing I cherished most.. No, I wouldn't lose her…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, that half-pulled me out of my thinking. Lissa was standing there watching me like she knew… "How is she?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"The same..Did you find out anything more?" I desperately wanted some good news, anything hopeful..

"No, she's stable.." Lissa turned at me and said; "Could you please leave me alone with her, for a moment?"

I was about to refuse. But I realized I needed to escape from there, get out like waking up from a nightmare. "Sure." was all I said before going. I walked down the hallway and stood at the corner. I had begun sinking in thought again when I heard some voices.

"I should have stopped her.." I heard someone saying and I recognized Mason's voice.

"It was not your fault!" Mia said, trying to comfort him. Her voice was caring and sounded like a lullaby.

"No, it was. You don't understand. I shouldn't have said anything about the bet. I should have known Rose wouldn't accept anything less than a victory. She would do anything to win! So, it is my fault and don't make it seem like it's not!". There was agony in his desperate voice and felt pity of him for just a second. Like I said, just a second! What had he just said? A bet? One idiotic, foolish and insipid bet? Her life was hanging on a thread over a stupid bet?

"If something happens to her, will never forgive myself. Ever!" Mason said. If something happens to her you will not live long enough to forgive yourself, you irresponsible and immature bastard! Without having control of my actions, I turned and grabbed Mason from the collar of his shirt.

"What did you just say? She's that close to death due to your fantastic bet idea?" I couldn't control my anger.

"Yes, that's what I said but whatever you do you're not making me feel worse than I already do! And what is it up to you? What are you, her father?" he burst. Ok, the boy seriously wants to die!

"I'm her mentor and responsible for her. But since you have no idea what responsibility is you don't get that, do you?" I was actually more than that, but I wasn't going to say anything about it and definitely not to him..

"I don't give a fuck of what you are, ok? If you feel responsible for her then I am in love with her… I have been in love with her since forever and I can't stand the thought of her getting harmed, especially not when it's my fault. So, stop lecturing me!" His eyes were burning with pain and anger. I didn't know how I stopped myself and didn't say anything of my feelings towards Rose. Of how much I loved her and cared for her and wanted her! How could this ignorant student say that he cares about her more than I did? What was he thinking?

"Dimitri!" Tasha's voice from behind pulled me out of the how-to-kill-Mason thought. Slowly, I let go of him and to turned to face her. "I just heard what happened . I knew you'd be here. How is she?" she asked.

"She's stable. I don't know much because I just got here and no one has filled me in about her condition!"

"C'mon let's go at the café and get you some coffee. You need to calm down.."

_What? And leave her? No way in hell!_ "I would rather stay here. But could you bring me some? I need my head cleared!"

"Yes, yes of course! I'll be back in 5 minutes!" She always seemed so ready to do whatever I asked. I felt bad, it was like manipulation her, toying with her since I would ever be able to give her what she wanted me to.

I turned to go back to Rose when I suddenly saw Adrian coming in. Now, what the _he_ was doing here? How did he find out? Whatever the answer was, I didn't want the spoiled man-whore within a mile from her.

"Guardian Belikov!" he called, and as much as I wanted to beat the crap out of him, he was royalty and I had to be polite.

"Lord Ivashkov!" I greeted him. _What the hell do you want?,_ I thought.

"I came as fast as I could. Where I she?"

"In the E.R. her condition is..not good." What was I doing filling him in about how was she..?

"We'll see about that!" he said to my astonishment. Now what did that mean? We went to the E.R. and there she was..same pale face, same weak breathing. I felt so helpless, a feeling I had never known of before. A nurse was getting out of the ward and we went to her. Before I even got to speak, Adrian said; "I want to see her!"

"Excuse me, sir, but you're not allowed to go in there. I'm sorry." the nurse said. I was prepared for this kind of answer, but Adrian didn't seem to give up. He leaned in so he had the nurse straight in front of him and repeated; "I need to see her! May I please go in?" I was about to laugh on him.. did he really expected to use his charm to get this his way? However the nurse's reply really astonished me;

"Yes, of course, sir, you may visit her!"

"Thank you so much!" he said and got into the ward. I followed when the nurse stopped me;

"Excuse me, sir, but you're not allowed to go in there. I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding me? How the hell did he..?" and then it hit me. Compulsion. Adrian had used compulsion to get in the E.R. Damn it! From the glass, I saw him holding her hand into his and anger took control of me. What right did he have to touch her like this? To even be around her? Why did he…

"Your coffee!" Tasha's voice surprised me and I turned to her.

"Oh, thanks!" I said.

"I see she has company." she said pocking me in the chest. I felt useless..

"Well..yeah.." making clear I didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's sit!" she said but I couldn't relax enough to sit.

"I'm fine!" I said instead.

Adrian got out with a smile on his lips. Was he happy that she was dying? I didn't get the time to think more on that, because just then something happened in the ward and I saw doctors and nurses running in. My palms were sweating, my heartbeat became faster as panic rushed through my body. She wasn't dying, no, no, no… She couldn't. and I saw Adrian. It was definitely his fault. He had disturbed with his presence and.. one of the doctors came out to inform us and we all run to him..

"If you haven't believed in miracles by now, I suggest you start.. She perked. I don't know how but..she did. Which one of you is Dimitri? She has been asking for him." he said. I didn't know why I became the happiest man on earth; because the woman I loved had survived or because she had been asking for me the moment she woke up?

"That's me! Can I see her now? I asked and I saw Lissa noting at me from the corner of my eye.

"I wouldn't allow it if the circumstances were different but considering the situation I think it's the best. You have 10 minutes and don't disturb her!" the doctor said.

That was all I needed. I rushed in the ward and in saw her expecting me. God, how I had missed those eyes. "You're late Comrade!" she said and smiled to me. Thank you Lord, thank you, thank you..

"I apologize miss! How can I make up for your waiting? I joked.

"Let me think about it. How about you take me from here and get me back to the hotel? If we sneak out now, we won't get caught!" That was my Rose.

"You scared me, you know? Do you have any idea how stupid what you did was?" I said being serious. As much as I hated to confront her I had to make sure she wouldn't put me through something like this again. Not that I expected her not to…

"I was just trying some new stunts. I couldn't have imagined things would have come to this end. I'm really sorry!" she …_looked_ sorry but she was Rose. Probably she would try it again once I turned my back..

"Say that to your mother! She'll get really pissed when she finds out!" I joked again. Surprisingly she took my hand and stared in my eyes… My breath stopped.

"I don't worry about it! You will calm her down!". As I stared into her eyes, the eyes I loved, I lost myself in their depth only to remember I had almost lost her. But there she was, all healthy and ok as if Adrian's visit had healed her. _What? Could that be possible? No way.. What if Lissa… No, Lissa couldn't use her powers.. But if Adrian was like Lissa.. No that wasn't possible.._

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me driving me out of my thinking..

"Nothing, I'm just happy that you're OK and.."

"Rose, oh my God..!" Lissa screamed from the door and run towards Rose. "You're OK thank God, thank God..!"

I slowly got out and Tasha came to me. "You must be exhausted. You should go back to the hotel and get some rest." I was about to refuse but I knew I had to inform Janine.

"You know what? You're right. But I'll be back in a couple of hours. You want me to give you a ride?" I asked her.

"No, thanks. I had some things to do in town. I'll see you later!" she said and I noted relieved. It would be too awkward in a car the two of us. I turned to leave when she called again;

"I know the situation is…inappropriate but I'm still waiting for your answer!" Great! Just what I needed right then.

"I haven't forgot!" I said and with that I was gone.

I got back at the lodge and went straight to Janine. She was checking out some new strategy plans against the Strigoi. "Guardian Belikov I need your help." She said when she saw me entering the room.

"Rose is in the hospital. She had a pretty ugly fall while skiing." I said. Janine's expression froze. "But don't worry at all, she's fine now!" I hurried to add before she got time to react/.

"I'm going there! Are you coming?" she asked and grabbed her jacket. Maybe Rose hated her- which I doubted- but Janine would do just about anything for her. She was worried about her all the time- I didn't blame her on that.

"I was there. In fact I just got back. You go and I'll come in a couple of hours." I said.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you around!" she said and hurried from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own VA. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 3:The Visit**

I tried to hurry. I needed to get back to the hospital.. I needed to see her. I actually always did but at that point I wanted it even more.. I quickly changed and had a snack and rushed back to the hospital with my heart pounding.. Would she be expecting me? I loved to believe so..

I found Janine at the hospital entrance. "Guardian Belikov you scared me you know! Rose is better than I am right now..totally herself! She asked me what in was doing in her room. She'll be fine!" she said smiling in relief..

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" I responded at the same tone and left to see Rose. I had finally made it to her room when I heard voices coming from the half-opened door..

"You knew I've always seen you as my friend.." Rose was saying, clearly upset. What was it again?

"I didn't. I thought you behaved that way in order to get to know me. I thought you wanted to try a relationship.." Mason was yelling at her. Why was that the second time in the same day that I felt the urge to kill that guy? He was really annoying and he was upsetting Rose…Did I need another excuse to do so?

"I never, never thought that way. I feel nice with you, we are a great team together, you make me laugh and have fun but that's all." Rose went on making my heart fluttering with satisfaction. _Good girl Rose. Keep it on! _

"And about flirting with me?" Mason said after a few minutes, sounding devastated. He was no longer yelling and his voice was low, almost a whisper.

"I considered it part of the jokes we made..Mase, if I had realized you felt that way I would have made things clear in the first place.. The problem is I never found it necessary…" there was guilt and regret in her voice, which made me even happier.

No one spoke after that and I was about to enter the room, when an angry Mason spoke again..

"I know why you don't want to have something like that with me..why you don't want to get involved with me. And why would you, since you are all into that rich jerk Adrian Ivashkov..!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own VA. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 4:Getting Out**

I froze! I got angry at even hearing Adrian's name. If Mason thought Rose had something going on with Adrian then it must had been true. Damn, why? I felt like wanting to punch something…and specifically Adrian..

"You think that's what's going on?" Rose asked in shock .

"I know it is." Mason said and turned to leave without waiting for her response. I quickly hid because I didn't want to look like I was eavesdropping..which I was that was not the point. I didn't want to see Rose after what I had heard. I would look like something was bothering me and I didn't want to confess in her…Especially not at that point!

I turned to leave hoping that no one had seen me. The cold, winter wind hit me in the face when I got out of the hospital. But it couldn't do anything with the thoughts fluttering in my head. Rose and Adrian? My Roza and Lord Ivashkov? My heart and Lord Drunk? I pulled the door of the car so hard that I almost ripped it away. I started the engine and drove back to the lodge. I was so angry I could beat the hell out of anyone standing in front of me. I got into my room and shut the door. Now, why did that have to come up? Now, that I had finally been able to confess my feelings for Rose to myself..Now, that I had believed that nothing could stop me from telling her that..Why?

However I wouldn't let him steal Rose from me. No matter what, I wouldn't. Even if I had to lock her up and guard her room. Even if I.. I heard knocks on the door and my heart stopped. Last time that had happened Rose was on the edge of death. Now what?

"Dimitri? Are you in?" I heard Tasha's voice calling me. I hoped she had no bad news.

"Yes, just a second!"I replied. I opened and she came in.

"I'm sorry, I should have called first. I just thought you wouldn't mind." she said looking..sad?

"I don't mind. No worries. Are you OK?"

"Yes..umm there was actually something I wanted to tell you…ask you. Are you on duty tonight?"she asked hopefully. Why would she be asking me that?

"No, I have my day off" I still couldn't understand what was that she wanted.. "Why, is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need an escort for tonight's ball and I think you wouldn't have a problem be mine… Escort, I mean. Of course if you don't already have one… Maybe you have other plans for tonight?" she said staring at the floor. Damn, the ball I had forgot all about it..of course Tasha would ask me to escort her.

"No, that's fine I don't have other plans for tonight. It would be my pleasure to be escorting such a beautiful lady!" I replied hoping she wouldn't expect my compliment to be something more than that..

"Great, then it's settled! How's Rose?" she asked, giving the conversation a different turn. Damn, why did she have to remind me of her?

"She's doing fine I guess. I was planning to go see her. She's out of danger and doctors say she'll get out soon!" I said trying to sound casual.

"That's amazing news. I hope I'll get the chance to give her my Christmas present. The dress we picked together, remember?" Of course I did.. The dress.. The dress that covered all of her but at the same time revealed all of her body's details. I had spent hours imagining it on her.. how it would leave her legs bear, how it would be around her hips, her breasts… _Damn, Dimitri stop it!_

"Yeah, I guess you'll get this chance soon enough.. I don't think she'll stay in the hospital much more, so you'll give it to her when she comes out.!"

"That's so nice to hear! But will I get the chance to visit her? I bet she'll be the whole time with her fiancé!" she said happily, laughing.

"What?" I yelled though I didn't plan to; it was instinct. "What fiancé? When did she even get engaged? I had no idea on any of it! Who told you? How did you find out?" I knew my reaction wasn't rational and I didn't actually care. When had that happened?

"Hey, hey calm down! Wow, I had no idea you'd have reacted like that.. if I didn't know I'd say you found out your girlfriend is getting married! Relax!" she was in shock and the moment the last sentence came out of her mouth, I realized what my behavior had seemed like. I froze! Had she…understood anything?

"No, it's not that, I just…" I began to say but she cut me off before I could justify my reaction.

"I know, don't worry. And that was a joke you know! Now, about Rose..well everyone keeps saying that she's engaged to Adrian Ivashkov and some even say that they got secretly married. It's all so Romeo- Juliet thing that I don't think it's something more than rumors.." she ended the story.

Great, just what I needed. I had my suspicions about Rose and Adrian and Tasha didn't do anything but confirm them..in the worst possible way I could imagine.. Engagement? Marriage? What the..? "Yeah, I'm sure that's what's happening" I said after a while of silence in order to ease my previous reaction. "Besides wouldn't have Rose asked me to be her maid of honor? I got surprised by myself for being able to joke about this. Tasha laughed and went on with the ball conversation.

"You do have a tuxedo, don't you?" she asked stressed for a second,

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll dress properly enough to see the Pope!" I said and she asked again.

"I bet you will. But be careful..we don't want girls starting to faint at your sight, right? I mean you already look like a model. But a model in a tux is death sentence!" she said. Ah oh, awkward situation. I knew Tasha was attracted to me-or more- but it was the first time she complimented me like that. It really astonished me.

"Anyway," she said when I remained silent "when do you want me to be ready? How about 11:00?"

"Yes, 11:00 is great. I'll step by your room then." I said.

"Settled then!" she said and turned to leave. "Don't you dare be late!" she joked and left.

Then, I had all the time to think about Rose…as usual. Why couldn't that girl just be a normal 17-year-old teenager? No accidents, no death threats, no marriages or pregnancies? Tasha hadn't say anything about pregnancy but I was sure there would be another rumor among others. If I waited maybe someone would come to congratulate me for being the baby's god-father. Crap! _Dimitri, you are not allowed to keep thinking of her. Get her out of your mind! You are a guardian, a pretty good damn it, you face Strigoi and your student can mess up with your head all the time, really?_ But she wasn't just a student I knew that. She was much, much more. I hoped tonight's ball would help me concentrate. It was a pretty good chance to escape from my problems. One actually…Roza. Her name hit me like cold water. I hadn't seen her since she woke up, many hours ago. What was I doing? Leaving her alone? She would think I had actually abandoned her in there. She would think I didn't care…

I quickly wore my shoes and rushed to the parking lot. I drove back to the hospital and while parking I run into a very painful image; Rose getting out of the hospital with Adrian helping her walk by holding her shoulders and her waist. I saw her pushing him away twice in order to walk by herself, but twice she lost her balance and he caught her. I didn't remember any time in my entire life that I got so jealous. Jealousy rushed down my body like poison. Burning every part of me. I took some deep breaths trying to control myself and not turn Adrian into my practice dummy. God, was it hard…

They made it to Adrian's car but Rose hesitated before getting in. she scanned the place around like she was looking for someone, expecting someone. Hope took the place of jealousy..did she? That moment was over an Rose got into his car as he started the engine. In seconds they were gone, and I continued standing there…just standing there. It seemed like hours had passed before I was able to move and start the car.. although it had just been a few minutes. Why did she leave with HIM? How did HE know she was getting out..for one sure I had no idea. Was this a punishment for I had left her because of my anger? So many questions pounding inside my head making it impossible for me to think clearly. But I had to so, with much effort, I drove back to the lodge. Right then I was thinking only one thing; Rose. I had to see Rose!

I knocked her door and Lissa was the one who opened it.. "Oh, Guardian Belikov!", she said quite surprised "How can I help you?"

"Princess, is Rose in? May I see her?" Damn_, I should have been more typical and said miss Hathaway… _I hoped she would skip that..

"Yeah, sure come in! She just came and she's in bed…"

"That's because you won't let me stand up and be normal." Rose cut her off. I saw her eyes widen a little when she noticed me and, to my shame, I liked that reaction of hers. "Hey, Dimitri!" she greeted me. No worries about being typical then. Good. "Where have you been? I was beginning to think you were kidnapped?" she joked. Lissa laughed and I had to smile. "I was making plans of coming to your rescue!"

"No, I just had some run to do. Guardian staff. I was about to visit you when you I heard you were out of the hospital.." truth. Most of it. ".. so I came to visit you here." I finished my story.

"Yeah, thank Lissa for that" she said quite bitterly. "She sent Adrian to bring me back. Geez, Liss Adrian? Seriously? Couldn't you have sent someone else? I mean for God's sake!" she complained.

_Yes Princess couldn't you have sent someone else? Like me?_ But I wasn't going to show that the fact had bothered me. Like really bothered me. "Rose always take what you can! Now, how are you feeling? Is there any pain?"

"No, I am brand new! No, seriously I feel amazing. No one has to worry and not letting me be normal." she said glaring at Lissa.

"So, since you're fine, I guess I can go. I'll see you later, so try not to break anything or get yourself injured again!" I said before stepping out of the door. Though I meant it to be a joke I actually was serious. She was more than capable of getting herself back at the hospital within 24 hours since she got out. The wish "take care" to Rose was a prayer for everyone around her.

"I'll see what I can do!" she joked back. "I'll see you later Comrade!" she said waving her hand as I left..

After that visit I felt more relaxed and happy. Relaxed because she was fine and being herself again. Nothing like the hardly-breathing corpse I had seen at the hospital. I shivered at the memory of that picture. And harry because Rose seemed angry and bothered of the fact that Adrian had picked her up from the hospital. Nice! As I turned the corner I saw Adrian heading to the direction I was coming from.. Rose's room. Now, would have been my fault if I beat the hell out of him? I wanted to.

"Hello Guardian Belikov! Coming from Rose's room?" he asked smiling. I would really love to vanish that smile out of his face.

"Yes, Lord Ivashkov. I went to see how my student is doing." Did he notice I emphasized the word student? I hoped no.

"Nice to hear! But I would like to see so myself. Have a nice evening!" and with that he continued his way to my Roza's room. The joy I was feeling before I rushed into Adrian, disappeared. If things kept going this way, then it would be a long holiday. Very long!


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own VA. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 5: The Ball**

Both angry and disappointed I headed back to my room. No matter how I felt I had promised Tasha I would escort her to the ball tonight. As I was getting dressed I thought maybe this would be a nice chance to forget all about my Rose problems and have some fun. I hadn't been out in quite a while and I had to admit that I needed a distraction. There it was then! I brushed my hair quickly and left to pick Tasha up. My relationship with Tasha was easier in the past; just two best friends having fun together, talking about all their problems…. I remembered that one time about three years ago in Russia. I had my day off and she had come to visit me. We had lunch together and then went skiing. I admitted when she won the race. It hadn't been long since Christian's parents had died-or been murdered- and she wasn't over it. I had tried to comfort her but it hadn't seemed to work. She felt better though when she talked to me about that.

Yes, our relationship was much easier in the past. But since she did that offer to me, it had been hard to be normal around her. I had to be careful of what I said, what I did..everything could turn into a misunderstanding. And I didn't want that. It was bad enough for her to wait for my answer and I already felt like a jerk for that. However, being around her like a friend when I knew she expected more or giving her the wrong impression about my feelings was even worse. _Nice work Belikov!_

I stood out of her room and knocked. She opened almost immediately like she had been waiting for me. Wow, she looked really beautiful. I never seen her in a ball's dress before and she was really nice. She was wearing a long dark blue dress with a short white fur coat. She was holding a black hand back and wearing black heels. She had her hair nicely hanging across her face.

"Dimka, if you keep staring like this I'm going to believe I changed so much you no longer recognize me!" she joked and she laughed.

"I actually don't. I have never seen you like this before and I have to say it suits you. You should do it more often." I said feeling kind of stupid.

"Was that a compliment or an insult? she asked and raised one eyebrow. Oups. "Relax, I'm kidding. Shall we?" she asked.

"Please!" I offered her my arm. _Let's go before I say anything more idiotic._

As we headed to the ball room I took some glances at Tasha. She was really beautiful. In addition she was kind and strong, had a great sense of humor and I had known for quite a long time. Perhaps it could work between us. It would be easy being normal around her. She knew my habits, my likes and dislikes… Maybe I should think about her offer more seriously. I knew I had to stay away from Rose and there was my escape… Maybe Tasha could make me forget. She took a deep breath as we came closer at the ball room and put on one of her best smiles.

"Here we go" she murmured as they announced our entrance: "Lady Natasha Ozera and her escort Dimitri Belikov". We entered, kneeled in front of the queen and walked into the crowd. I could see Tasha was nervous and I didn't blame her. In fact, so was I.

"Hey, relax!" I told her. "You deserve to be here as much as anyone in this room. You are royalty too and your family has been one of the most important in centuries. Act like it!" I said trying to ease her fear.

"Easy to say hard to do. But I'll try!" she said wrapping my hand in hers.

"Need a drink?" I asked

"Maybe later" she replied.

I sneaked a peek at the room. The huge ball's room was one of the most impressive at the lodge. There were chandeliers hanging from the roof, lighting the place. The dancing floor was pretty enormous and all of the guests could without even realizing they weren't alone. And then they announced the next couple;

"Lord Adrian Ivashkov and his escort Rosemarie Hathaway". My head jerked instantly to look at Rose. What was she doing here? What was she doing out of bed? Why was she escorting him? What the fuck was going on? And then I saw her..really saw her. If I had thought Tasha to be beautiful then Rose must have a living, breathing goddess because there was no comparison. She was wearing a short, black dress ending higher than her knees. It had a cut ending at the height of her hip, leaving her gorgeous les in sight. It was strapless and she didn't wear anything to cover her arms. The dress was sparkling slightly at her chest. She was wearing black heels and holding a red hand bag and caught her hair up. She was smashing! And very provoking with her tiny dress. I had the urge to grab and hide her from everyone and when we would be alone kiss her, all of her, touch her and finish what we had started when we were under Victor's lust charm. When had I turn into such a perv? But I knew I wasn't because I loved her, more than anything, loved her so much it hurt.

And I didn't hurt just because of my unfulfilled love for her. I hurt because of her being with Adrian..or anyone. She looked so gorgeous at that moment that I let myself imagine that I was the one holding her arm, escorting her.. But I wasn't. He was, Adrian Ivashkov was stealing my Roza, doing his best to possess her. How could I ever allow that? I didn't miss a move of hers as she and Adrian greeted the queen by kneeling. Then they both approached Lissa and Christian to join them. Roza, my Roza was smiling and laughing and seemed to have fun. For a second I saw Adrian's hand wrapping around her waist, as to stand her only she didn't need it. How could he? How dared he touch her? How dared he lay his hands on the holy body of hers? How dared he desecrate her?

"Wow, that's a surprise!" Tasha said to my amusement. I had forgotten she was there. I followed her eyes and they were looking at Rose's direction.

"A big one!" was all I could say.

"She looks amazing, right? And her dress is… revealing." she said hesitating. _Ah, you think?_

"It suits her. I don't know any other girl who could support a dress like that better than Rose does. Like it made for her!" I said trying to be objective. I tried to make it sound like it was no big deal but I wasn't sure I fooled anyone. For one, Tasha wasn't.

"How about that drink we were talking about?" she asked clearly attempting to distract me.

"I'll be right back. Champaign?" I asked.

"Yes, champaign please, Dimitri." I went to the bar to get our drinks and tried not to look like someone had just put me on fire.

"Whoa, Comrade I don't remember seeing you in a tuxedo before. I nearly didn't recognize you!" a so much familiar voice said from behind. I turned and there she was ..my personal goddess.

"Ah, look who gets to talk of changes. Yesterday you were in hospital and tonight look at you.." I waved my hand at her direction to emphasize my words.

"I guess we're even then!" she said laughing. God, how I loved that laugh. "Seriously, now you really look amazing. Where's your lady?" she asked.

Right here, standing in front of me, I wanted to say. But I knew who she was referring to. "Somewhere in the room, waiting for her drink." I said pointing to the bar.

"Mmm nice. Gorgeous and gentleman. Priceless combination!" Was she… flirting with me? Maybe she.."So,.." she said cutting off my mental monologue "..what are you drinking?"

"Champagne." I answered wondering on the purpose of her question.

"Really? Leaving the hard drinks for later? Wise of you. We, the reckless teenagers, although will start right away…with vodka to continue on with tequila! Tonight is for fun, right?" She would drink what? And then get completely drunk and incapable of understanding and give the chance to any immature piece of junk, aka Adrian, take advantage of her. No way in hell!

"Rose, I don't think you should. You are too young for those kind of.."

"Oh, come on Comrade. Relax! Just for tonight is not that big deal. And I have no intention to pass out. Of course not. I know how to control myself." She said laughing. She laughed so much tonight! Just then I wanted so badly to kiss those laughing lips. There was in the world but her lips. I still remembered their warmth, their softness, the way they moved towards mine and.. God damn it, what is wrong with me?

"Yes, of course you do. Forget I said anything. Just have fun!" I wished her.

"Thank you! You too! I'll see you later, OK? Maybe I'll steal you for a dance. Tasha won't mind, will she?" she asked.

"I bet she won't. See you later then!" I said and she left with drinks in her palms. I couldn't help but notice that she was pretty cool with Tasha. When she had first heard about me possibly leaving to guard her reaction was..not the best on earth. And that had made me so happy and hopeful..it meant she cared, right? But now..what did her behavior mean? Maybe she had got over it and didn't care of what I might do..or..she had found comfort in Adrian's arms. I didn't know what hurt me more..

At that moment I had the most painful and unbearable vision; Rose dressed in white, shining in her wedding dress, smiling, walking inside a church to get to Adrian who was waiting next to the priest. She reached him, her eyes full of love and devotion and he caught her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. _No, no stop it Belikov! When did you get to that you don't even know if they are together.._

"Her Majesty, the queen Tatiana requests from her nephew to give us a dance with his escort!" someone announced. I saw Rose's eyes widen in shock and she stepped back trying to refuse. But Adrian whispered something to her ear and dragged on the dance floor. Lights turned off and a searchlight hit them. Adrian caught her arm, placed his other hand on her waist and they started dancing. She was so beautiful as Adrian was spinning her around. My previous vision came back and my heart stopped. When the dance was over, Adrian pressed his lips against hers pulling her into a kiss.

Did I need another proof that she didn't care about me? I couldn't stay there a second more. I caught Tasha's hand and dragged her outside.

"We're leaving! Now!" I whispered.

"Dimka, what happened, are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"No! I'm not and I need to get out of here!" I burst she didn't say anything and we walked down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own VA. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 6: The biggest mistake of my life**

I didn't stop walking until I was behind my room's door. Tasha was with me but I didn't pay much attention to her. However I knew I couldn't help but answer her questions. Because she definitely had questions for me to answer.

"What happened out there? One moment you are fine and the other you disappear running like hell. What's wrong?" she asked. I could hear interest and concern in her voice. Now, what could I say? I wasn't good at lying but I couldn't tell her the truth either. What would I say? That I was in love with my 7-years younger student and I got jealous when I saw her kissing another guy? Instead I remained silent..

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" she said silently.

I wanted to forget all about Rose. To forget my love for her, my pain..everything. Before I could stop myself or think what I was doing, I had caught Tasha's head and forced my lips against hers. She looked at me in shock but responded to my kiss. Don't think, don't think, I kept repeating to myself. When we broke the kiss to breathe, I heard her say.. "Dimitri I … do you..?" I didn't let her finish what she was saying and got back to the kiss. There would be no talking tonight. I let my hands fall on her hips, at the zip of her dress. She shivered but I didn't stop. She was my distraction for the night. I didn't pay much attention to the clothes that were falling on the floor. I didn't even realize when we got curled on the bed, naked. I wasn't thinking, just doing.

Suddenly Rose's face was in front of me. She was the one I was making love to. She was the one I wanted, the one my body yearned for. I stopped there just to look at her. But then Rose spoke with Tasha's voice; "Dimitri, what is it? Why did you stop?" she asked. And then it hit me. Realization hit my face like cold water. What the hell was I doing? I couldn't do that. It felt like being unfaithful, like cheating. She wasn't Roza, so what the hell had I been doing? I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear the door opening.

"Dimitri, I really need to talk to you about.. Oh my God..!" I jerked my head just to see a frozen Rose, frozen out of shock standing at the door.. _No, Roza please this is not what you think.._

"I'm so sorry! I hadn't realized things were hot and heavy in here. No worries, I'm leaving." She moved too quickly so that the next moment she had disappeared.

"Shit!" was all I could say before I got up to find pants. I had to find her, to explain that what she had seen was nothing, that I was thinking she was the one with me.

"Where are you going?" Tasha asked_. Shit_, again. What had I done? I was clearly succeeding at not giving her the wrong impression, I thought with sarcasm. She would think that I loved her, that I was accepting her offer.

"I have to go find Rose like now!" my voice was sharp and I hated myself for that because Tasha didn't deserve any of this and I was being a class one asshole.

"You can always talk to her tomorrow. She's old enough to realize that when two people are in love then.." Just then I cut her off. I was frustrated and her words just added anger to my already bad mood.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'm in love with HER! I LOVE HER! I have to find her and explain this." I yelled at her. She was staring at me shock and hurt all over her face.

"You what? All this meant nothing to you?" she was heartbroken and it was my fault. Why? Why do I destroy the lives of the people I care about?

"I was…I just.. I wanted to see if things could work between us. Once we..began, all I could think about was Rose. I'm so sorry. But I guess this gives you, your answer.."

"It does. But Rose? She's.."

"Yes, I know. She's my student. You think I don't know that already? Do you have any idea what I'm going through since I realized my feelings to stay away from her? It's killing me! But I need to find her NOW! We will talk later.." I said and closed the door behind me. I run, run at the hallway hoping to find. I had looked at every public area in the lodge, before I run back to her room. I knocked impatiently. _Please Rose be in._ Lissa opened the door and she was surprised at my being there at that of the night.

"Dimitri, is everything alright? You look upset!"

"Princess, is Rose in? I need to talk to her. Like really need to talk to her." I was sure my voice sounded desperate but I couldn't help it. I was.

"No. I actually have no idea where she might be and I'm kind of worried. She was pretty upset when she left the room and didn't mention where she was going.." Oh no, Rose was already upset when she came in my room? How could the day turn even worse. Couldn't see a way.

"Thank you Princess. If you find out anything, please let me know." I said.

"Yes, of course. You too! Damn why does the bond have to work one way?" she said angry all of the sudden. Yes, why?

"Goodnight, Princess!"

"Goodnight Dimitri! Oh and do me a favor.. Call me Lissa please.."

"OK then goodnight Lissa!" I tried to smile and left the room. As I was walking down the hallway I heard someone calling my name;

"Belikov!" Selest called.

"Hello, Selest. Is there a problem?" I said guardian mask on.

"Huge one. There was another Strigoi attack. This time at the lodge." She announced. What? Another what?

"When did it happen? How did it happen?" I needed more information if I was about to help.

"Well, the first testimony about someone's disappearing was half an hour ago and we just had another so we believe the attack was about 2 hours ago. However we have no clue about the about the way. The wards were more than OK, nothing like broken or damaged. So, we'll still blind." Selest said ending the filling in.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We're gathered at Janine's room to study the clues and plan our strategy. So, follow me we're going to need all of us."

"Yeah, let's go!" I couldn't see a way of how the day could turn worse, huh? Well I should better get a hold of my mouth next time. We reached Janine's room and there were everyone..discussing strategy, studying plans. Right then Stan Alto came in holding a paper. He looked sad.

"So, I have the names of the loses.. Jesse Zeklos, Kamil Koda, Mason Ashford and Rosemarie Hathaway have gone missing. Two Moroi adults got killed." He announced. WHAT?

"What?" someone screamed and it wasn't me. We all turned to look at a devastated Janine, ready to break down. I couldn't recall ever seeing her like this before. "Rose was taken?" she said in a crying voice and I thought I saw tears forming in her eyes. But that moment passed and she quickly forced herself into a guardian. "So, four students have gone missing. What are our plans?" she demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own VA. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 7: Getting them back**

We hadn't exactly come to a conclusion about what to do when a girl at about thirteen rushed into our office.

"They… have come..here. They are… waiting outside the wards.." she said trying to breathe at the same time.

"Relax dear and tell. Who have come?" Alberta asked stroking her hair.

"They.. One of then is holding Jesse. Do something.." she cried. We didn't need any other explanation. We run down and then saw them.. they were standing right outside the wards scanning the area with her eyes. They smiled when they saw us approaching. The one in the middle who seemed to be their leader was holding Rose..her neck close to his fangs. Oh rose.. Don't worry baby nothing is going to happen to you. I swear.

"Guardians.. What a happy surprise. Join us. We are having so much fun.." His words might had meant something because another Strigoi sank his fangs in Kamil's neck. She screamed and begged us to help her. She had no idea how much we wanted so.

"Let the girl alone." Alberta said.

"Ah oh, guardian. Is that a way to treat guests? Nicely please.!" He mocked.

"Let the girl go now!" Alberta repeated.

"You forgot the magic key-word starting with "p" and ending in "lease".." their leader continued to make fun of us.

"What do you want? If you just wanted dinner you would have had it and leave already. What's the show for?" I said trying to gain some time. We had to come up with a plan.

"Oh goodie we have a smartie over here . What do you offer to give me?" The sarcasm was too much for me to take but my hands were tied.

"Do you always answer questions with questions?" Stan asked.

"Here's how it's going to be like. One of you will be the "representer" and talk for you. It's kind of hard to make conversation with many people at once." He liked toying with our agony, the sadist bastard. Without a word it was understood that Alberta would do the talking so she stepped forward. "So you're the one talking. Good, what's your name? I'm Damien. Nice to meet you!" he said smiling sarcastically.

"I'm not here to play conversation. Tell us what you want!" Alberta said sharply.

"Isn't it obvious enough? We want the last Dragomir, what else?" Damien said rolling his eyes.

"Never!" we all shouted in unison.

"Well in that case you are going to lose four of your students. And you know we are not kidding, right?" Damien said suddenly serious.

"The only thing you are going to take is your balls on plaster plate." Rose said and turned to hit Damien at the neck. The hit distracted him and he lost his hold on her. _Brave girl, my love_. The next second Damien regain his focus and caught Rose the moment she was crossing the wards. I had nearly touched her when he caught her again. _No, no._

"Now where do you think you're going?" his fangs were shining extremely close to her neck. If that turned into a battle I would love to stake that son of a bitch. Me, by myself. I would be the one taking care of "Damien". "Would you really let your friends die to save yourself?" Damien said to Rose.

"No one here dies except you and your friends!" Rose said staring at him, anger and disgust in her eyes. _Be careful baby, please be careful.. I can't lose you.. _

"Don't make me laugh little girl" Damien laughed "And how exactly are you going to do this, huh?" Damien asked clearly making fun of her.

"This way!" Just then Rose pulled up her dress and grabbed something she had been hiding on her thigh; a silver stake. Damien didn't have time to react. Rose was too fast as she stabbed him in the heart. At that point everyone moved as quick as lighting. We managed to kill the Strigoi without anyone getting hurt..almost. A guardian, named Smith and didn't work for the St. Vladimir's didn't manage to act quick enough. The Strigoi who was holding Jesse Zeklos had smacked his neck before Selest managed to stab him from behind. I looked at Rose..while we were dealing with the Strigoi she made sure the students were safe behind the wards. I felt so proud of her. There was no doubt she would make an amazing guardian.

"Is everyone else alright?" Alberta said when we had taken the Strigoi down.

"Except for guardian Smith there are no other loses or injuries." Janine said.

"We have to get back at the lodge. Let's move!" Three guardians went to help Jesse, Kamil and Mason and I found myself walking next to Rose. Oh God how afraid I had been of her getting killed. I couldn't breathe at the thought of losing her. But there she was and..What was I supposed to tell her after what she had seen?

"Hey Comrade surprised to see you here!" she started the conversation. "I wouldn't expect you to act professionally after…. You know.." Hell I did. What now?

"Look Rose about what happened I want you to know that.." I began but she cut me off.

"It's OK you don't have to explain anything. Like you said what's going on between the two of you is none of my business. So, don't feel like explaining a thing." she said having no idea how much those words hurt me like stakes through my heart.

"I know what I said and believe me I want to explain this to you. I need to." I said trying not to sound too devastated.

"There is nothing to explain. I'm not the one to tell you who to put in your bed." She paused to breathe and went on. "So that means you're leaving the Academy. That's too bad, for us at least. I had more to learn but who knows maybe without you there to control I might get the chance to secretly kill Stan and make it seem like an accident. No one is going to mind that much. He's a pain in the ass." she tried to joke but there was something else in her voice. Like fear, disappointment..pain? then she really did care about me and didn't want me to leave and..

"Rose! Oh my God Rose!" Adrian called and hugged her tight as he run towards us.

"Hi Adrian! What's up?" Rose said as he was holding her in her arms.

"You really scared me little Dhampir, you know that?" he said like confronting her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Rose said smiling casual like her life wasn't just threatened.

"You really pull problems and danger on you. It's like you can't stay out of trouble!" he laughed. I hated to agree with him but he had a point on that. Rose was like a "trouble magnet". Ever since I had first met her she would always get herself caught in unbelievable situations.

"Hello Guardian Belikov!" Adrian greeted me after letting Rose.

"Good evening Lord Ivashkov!" I greeted back.

"Come on little dhampir let's get you inside. Goodbye!" he said to me and then he took Rose to leave. How had I let this happen? I should be the one taking care of her not Adrian. But what would I say to her? How to make her comfortable when.. _Nice work, Belikov!_ So I stood there watching her going away with him. Just then it began snowing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own VA. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 8: You're joking**

"_Do you love me?"Rose asked._

"_Of course I do. How could I not" I replied._

"_Since when?" she asked again smiling seductively. _

"_Since..forever. I have loved you since forever and I will until I die." I said looking her in the eyes and meaning every word._

"_Kiss me then!" she demanded. I didn't wait for her to repeat her request. We were wrapped in each other's arms in my bed. When I let go the kiss she rested her head on my chest. I was sure she could feel my heartbeat._

"_I love you too Dimitri! More than you can imagine. Please don't leave me! Don't ever leave me!"she said, tears in her eyes._

I woke up unable to steady my breath and my heartbeat. It was only a dream. I often had Rose-dreams-really hot dreams- but that one was different. Rose had begged me not to leave her. I couldn't not in my dream not in the real world. She had to know that. I heard knocks on my door and I opened it expecting everyone but Tasha. I wasn't sure if she would ever want to see me or talk to me again. But apparently she did.

"Sorry if I woke you up. Can I please come in? We need to talk." Tasha said. I said nothing and stepped aside to let her in. she didn't seem nervous. No, she was determined. "Look I understand the whole situation is above awkward. But since you were honest with me we can talk with open cards." she said.

"Tasha, before you say anything I want you to know that I'm terribly sorry. I had no intention to hurt your feelings, yet somehow I did. What I did was awful and I'm really ashamed of it." I felt all the world's apologies wouldn't be enough to make her feel better.

"I know that Dimka. Even if you tried you wouldn't have purposely hurt me. And it's better for me to face the truth than living in illusions and hoping for fantasies. You made your position clear and I totally respect it." I had no idea she faced it that way. Now I admired her even more for her strength. "Just one question. You did what you did..why?" she asked staring right into my eyes. I would tell her the truth but at the moment I didn't even know what the truth was. Honestly why had I done what I did? I really wanted to know if things could work between us and I was experimenting..checking my boundaries. But I also did it out of anger and jealousy that Adrian had kissed Rose. I felt betrayed and it was a reaction of pain. "Will you tell me? I think at least I deserve to know the truth."

"Of course you do. Look, I didn't lie when I said I wanted to check the possibilities of o potential relationship. It was half the truth. What I didn't mention was that I ….got angry and jealous because of Rose and Adrian. And there's when I got it all wrong at the first place. I ended up hurting you, me and her." I said unable to look her in the eye. None of us said anything for a few moments and I heard her taking a deep breath before going on with whatever she wanted to say.

"I had it figured out, you know!" she said smiling suddenly. That surprised me˙ how could she possibly know? "I realized it after you told me about her. Thank you for being honest with me, Dimitri!" she kissed me softly on the lips and turned to leave. While opening the door she told me;

"If you ever need to talk or support all you have to do is call. Things might are awkward between us after what happened but I'm willing to remain your friend..if you agree. Things are not going to be easy Dimka and you know it. There are many who won't be pleased when this comes out. So, be careful, OK?" she said and there was pure concern and understanding in her voice.

I only felt worse but I was glad to know she didn't hate me or blame me for something. I reached her and caught her into a tight hug. "Thank you! You've no idea how I appreciate it especially coming from you!" I whispered into her ear. She let go of me and left.

"Take care!" she said before turning to the corner. I got dressed and decided to pay Adrian a visit. I had to talk to him before going to see Rose. He had to know that we needed him to testify whether he had seen or heard anything during the attack. I knocked his door and waiting a while until he opened it.

"Guardian Belikov!" he said wearing his bathrobe. There were black circles under his eyes, evidence of insomnia. He hadn't slept? "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"There are some things we need to talk to talk about. About the attack I mean. May I come in?" I said trying to be polite but he was making it difficult.

"Adrian? Who's at the door?" I heard a familiar voice from inside the room. It couldn't be her..

"Please come in.." Adrian stepped aside and I nearly run in the room. And there was Rose with the same bathrobe as Adrian half asleep on his bed. Was this a joke? Because I wasn't laughing. Or was it payback for what she had seen with Tasha? Without thinking I grabbed Adrian and pressed him against the wall unable to control my anger. I knew this wasn't the way I would have reacted if I had caught another student couple. But that was Rose! My Rose! And Adrian wasn't a student!

"What have you been doing?" my voice was sharper than ice. I nearly didn't recognize it. "You were supposed to take care of her and calm her down after what happened. But instead you took advantage of her. You feel proud of yourself?" I was yelling at him now and God knows what I would had done if Rose's calm voice hadn't come to relax me.

"Dimitri! Put Adrian down and come here to discuss with me. You always misunderstand things. Why don't you ever ask?" she asked angry now. I did what she asked me to and just then realized how childish I had reacted.

"Adrian could you please give me a moment alone with my instructor?" she told Adrian politely. He smiled to her and turned to leave without a word.

"Thanks for everything Adrian!" she said when he was at the door.

"Anything for you babe." He blew her a kiss and shut the door. Babe? The guy had a death wish.

"Well Mr. Never-ask-anyone-about-anything come closer." Rose said turning to me. Did she understand what she was doing to me? Obviously she didn't. so it would be wiser to act like a guardian.

"You'd better have a good explanation about all this Hathaway!" I said looking angry.

"Hathaway? Wow you really are pissed" she said not worried at all. In fact she was smiling! No, she wouldn't get this her way. I wanted an explanation and I would get it.

"How about you start talking?" I suggested.

"OK, Ok calm down. I'll explain!" she said getting out of bed still wearing the bathrobe. "When Adrian brought me in the lodge I didn't want Lissa to see me ready to break down..or anyone else. So I asked him to take somewhere to regain self-control. We came in his room and I…" she paused and I got really nervous. What had she done?

"You what?" I asked trying to soothe her.

"I started crying! I broke down and started crying. Think God Adrian was the only one with me..it would ruin my reputation, you know? I was crying and sobbing and had an asthma attack and I couldn't breathe. Adrian got me to take a shower and then just hold me while I cried to my sleep. You know the rest.." she finished staring in my eyes. So, nothing happened between them? He had just comforted her as a friend and spent the night watching her over as she slept? It still bothered me, but nothing else had happened right? I felt relief and..guilt. I should be the one in Adrian's shoes. I should had taken care of her.

"Are you telling me the truth Rose?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. Adrian didn't even sleep on his bed. I remember going to sleep in his arms but I woke up this morning and he wasn't here. He slept on the couch poor thing.." she said and there was something truthful in her words that vanished any doubts of mine. And the fact that Adrian hadn't been close to her-like bed-close- made me even happier.

"Am in trouble?" she asked looking fake worried ad trying to hold back a smile. If only she knew what that behavior of hers did to me.

"No, considering what you've through lately but don't even think of repeating this.." I said pointing to her clothing and the bed "..again. have I made myself clear?" I was the one trying not to laugh now.

"Yes, sir!" she laughed and she hugged me. What the..? How was I supposed to get o hold of myself when she was always crossing the lines of my self-control? And now with her hands around my neck, her lips slightly upon my shoulder, her chest pressed on mine and my hands around her waist I was that close to lay her back to bed..with me. _Stop it, already for God's sake!,_ I ordered myself.

"Rose, I think you should go back to your room. Lissa would be worried about you." I said when she let go the hug. _And I don't want staying here a second more_, I added silently. Rose then concentrated and her face went blank. I would worry if I didn't know that she was using the bond to "feel" Lissa.

"You know what? You're probably right. I should be going. Oh and don't even think confronting Arian. I'll know and you'll be in trouble." She said leaving the room.

"Oh will I?" I laughed when she grinned and closed the door. I could say Rose was pretty normal and herself around me though there was something in her like..holding back. Like she did much effort not to say things she wanted. Could that be because of Tasha? Oh, great! I hadn't talked to her about that. I was being a class-one jackass. I had demanded explanations when I had found her in Adrian's bed and she hadn't even done anything. She, on the other hand, had witnessed me "on duty" and hadn't even mentioned it. _Admit it, Belikov! You have to be joking, right? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own VA. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 9: Pool Party**

The whole next week was tormenting. I had way too much to do with security since after the attack each guardian's shift were doubled. The other problem of my life was Rose (of course)! I hadn't seen her much and had talked to her even less. Most of the time I saw her, she was with Adrian. He was whispering to her ear and she would smile or laugh or kiss him on the cheek. Why? Why was she doing this to me? While on my shift, I remembered a specific once I had seen her with Adrian.

I had just finished my shift and I was returning to my room when I heard Rose with him at the corner. I didn't like eavesdropping but it was…necessary.

"Adrian when are you going to stop all this chasing? I'm not sleeping with you!" she said laughing and I saw her give him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"We'll see about that little Dhampir. I am a master of persuasion you know.." he replied at the same tone as hers.

"You wouldn't compel. Or are you that desperate of not having me?"she continued to joke. Was she drunk? Or was she…flirting? Nope..drunk. she was definitely drunk!

"I would do a lot of things to have you babe, but not this. You have my word on that!" he said seriously.

"Thanks Adrian. I didn't believe I would ever say that but you are a man of honor. I should get going. See you later?" she asked.

"Always little Dhampir." he replied. I had left to go to my room without allowing myself to be devastated.

I was on duty when I remembered all those things and it wasn't exactly easy to concentrate on my work. While I was finishing Lissa came running towards me. "Dimitri, hi! Umm do you have any idea where Rose might be?" she asked me. I felt my heart stop. Had Rose gone missing again? Was she asking for it?

"No, why? What's wrong Princess?" I asked, my voice pure agony. She looked at me, eyebrows raised, pretending upset. Then I got it. "What's wrong Lissa?" I repeated smiling and she laughed.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong but I haven't seen her and.." she took a look at the room and smiled. Why? What was she seeing that I wasn't? "Oh, I see Adrian's not here either." Her smile became bigger. I didn't like it..didn't like it at all. Lissa thought that since Rose and Adrian were both absent then they were together? "Finally.. Rose finally let herself try things with him. She was being somehow after the attack….depressed, sad, unwilling to talk. Probably it was Post-traumatic shock. I'm so excited!" she said and I tried to smile but I couldn't. "You know what?" she said again forcing me to pay attention to her. "We should be getting ready for a wedding. I've heard Adrian had a pretty ugly fight with his family about Rose and he said that even they had a problem he would marry her if that's what he wanted. And I think he was being serious." Lissa said smiling.

Rose getting married? To Adrian? No way in hell. I was sure Lissa was overdoing it with her theories but even if that never happened the idea of Rose getting involved with Adrian ached like hell.

"Lissa do you know where Adrian is right now?"I asked trying to hide the agony and anger in my voice.

"Well if I'm well informed he's having one of his famous pool parties. He'll be there!" she said still smiling. She probably was planning Rose's so called wedding. The painful vision of that came back to my mind and I tried to stop myself picturing it. If I continued this way I would and up crazy!

"Thanks Lissa! I should be going now, my shift is over and I'm tired. Tell me if you need anything, alright? I'll see you around." and I left. I didn't understand many things from the moment I left Lissa until I got at Adrian's party. I had to get to Rose, talk to her and finally explain to her the incident with Tasha.

I made it to the party still with work clothes on and was shocked of what I saw; students and other people from the lodge dancing in their swimsuits under a loud music. I didn't know why but no one was surprised or afraid by my presence there. They were probably too "high" to realize I was among them. I would deal with them later for breaking the rules but first I had to find Rose. I didn't have to search much. I found her and went still from what I saw. I couldn't believe it; Rose was in one of the pools, kissing Adrian. She had one hand on his hair, the other stroking down his stomach, while he was pressuring her against his body, hands around her waist. Just then Adrian's hand moved to her back, grabbing the bikini-bra, having it slip off.

I had seen enough and tasted a great amount of pain too. Why was she doing this to me when I loved her so, so much? And she was going around, flirting, making out with Adrian. _Nope, someone has to teach you boundaries Rosie. And that's going to be me._ With much effort and resisting to the urge of breaking everything in the room, I grabbed Rose in a towel and carried her out. I warned Adrian with a look and got off ignoring both him and Rose.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" she yelled but I continued walking, carrying her on my shoulder.

"Stop yelling at me! We will talk very soon, don't worry about that." I said, anger all over my voice.

"What's the problem with you, huh? You could have pointed out whatever you wanted and dragging me like a piece of trash! Put me down!" she yelled again and hit my back with her hands. Once we were behind my room's door, I put her down and locked the door. I was very angry and disappointed.

"What the hell were you thinking? What do you think you were doing back there, huh?" I burst unable to control myself anymore. She would be the death of me.

"I was having fun, OK? I was at a party!" she yelled.

"Do you always behave like that at parties? Making out with whoever is available?" _Say no, please say no._

"What is it for you? As for your question, no I'm not always like that. And Adrian is not 'whoever'. He's a potential boyfriend. Happy?" she said, her eyes sparkling with anger. Was she really asking me if I was happy that she viewed Adrian as her boyfriend? What, was she nuts or something? Because there were three options for her behavior; One, she was blind and didn't realize how much I desired and loved her. Two, she was crazy. Three, she did know and simply didn't care. Ok that last one, hurt the most.

"No, I'm not happy. In fact I am completely angry and upset!" I said through my teeth, trying to maintain my self –control.

"Sorry no can do!" she said angrily. "Have tried some tea or calm pills? They might help! Now, if you'll excuse I have a party to attend." she said and rushed to the door. She hadn't taken two steps forward when I caught her and hold her back.

"I believe the party can go on fine without your presence. And watch your language..don't forget that I'm instructor, OK? Have some respect!". Had I really just said that, when I felt a lot more than her instructor? When I wanted to be the one she made out with? I was sure most of my anger had it source on that fact, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Whatever you say, grandpa. And like you said you're my instructor. Outside the gym you have no say in my life!" she threw to my face. _Ouch, that hurt. Well done Dimitri, watch what you achieve with your behavior!_ "And.." she continued ".. I don't remember asking you to guard my sex life. I'm totally capable on my own to decide who to place in my bed!" Ok, can I smack her now? What was she saying? That she had already gone that far with Adrian? _Double ouch_.

I was sure I looked stunned and that probably stopped her for a second. That pause gave me the chance to breathe and prepare my next answer. "You can't do that Rose." I whispered. _You can't do that to me, baby. You can't kill me that way when I love you so, so much. When I already hurt for you. Please._ I wanted so desperately to say those things to her. But I couldn't. however, it seemed like that last thing coming out of my mouth refueled her previous anger.

"You know what, Dimitri? You are such a hypocrite! You are telling me not to do something when we both know that you have been 'on the sport' for a while!" she yelled at me, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"You know nothing about that!" my voice came out as a whisper and a wasn't sure she had even heard me. But apparently she had.

"Maybe I don't! but what I do know, is that I saw the man I love having sex with another woman! And you don't fucking care!" she said yelling again only this time I heard her voice break at the end. Her eyes were wet and she turned to leave but I caught her and used the full weight of my body to press her against the wall.

I stared into her eyes, their depth almost drowned me. She had just said she loved me! She loved ME and not Adrian! All the pain, the desperateness, all of it was gone the moment those magical words left her mouth. She had been with Adrian for the same reason I had been with Tasha; to get over me. I wanted to tell her I felt the same way, that she was the world to me but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Instead I kept staring her, unable to speak. She didn't resist when I hugged her and covered her lips with my own. The world disappeared when our lips met. She kiss me back so passionately that I lost any remaining of control I might had by then. All the problems, the age difference, the teacher-student relationship, the mutual Lissa guarding meant nothing right then and I wouldn't stop this time.

Neither would she. I saw her decision in her eyes and I lifted her from the ground to carry her to the bed. She wrapped her legs around my waist and let her hands run to my shirt. She lifted it softly until she took it off and stroked my stomach with her fingertips. Her touch was like fire, electricity through my body. "Roza.." was all I could whisper between the kisses. She looked me in the eyes and placed a finger on my mouth to silence me.

"Shh… say nothing." she said softly. "I love you." And with that she started kissing me again, she was wrapped in the towel I had used to cover her. I let the towel slip off as I laid her back on the bed. She ran her hands on my pants and the next moment they were on the floor. I watched her every move, noticed the clothes coming out one by one. I was shocked by the beauty of her body. My body ached with yearning for her…. She followed the way my body moved and we soon found our bodies moving together at harmony, no longer two beings but one. All I could see was her, all I could hear her breath coming out in gasps, all I could feel her skin on mine. Exploring her body was like coming home..

When it was over she rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my hands around her. She was still trying to control her breath and I felt like this was what Heaven must be like.

"Roza.. I love you!" I said. Finally I said the words I was struggling with. " I have loved you since forever and I will until the day I die." I repeated the words of my dream. "You have no idea how sorry and ashamed I am about what happened with Tasha. I was trying to forget about you, forget my love for you and.." she cut me off by placing her lips on mine and kissed me,

"You talk too much, you know that?" she laughed. "I know why you did what you did, although I felt like hell back then." She said pocking me in the chest, ripping me in half. How had I allowed that? "But after this.. I don't think there is any other explanation needed. I love you, Dimitri! I love you so much! Let's just forget anything happened. OK?" she said her eyes sparkling. She had no idea how I wished that.

"Roza, I swear to you I will never hurt you again. I'd rather die than cause you any sort of pain. I swear!" I said looking her right into her beautiful eyes.

"That sounds like we agree.. I will ask you something and I want you to be honest.." she said. I stilled. What would she probably want? "Don't you think you were overreacting back there with Adrian?" she asked smiling. Ok, why did she have to remind me of him?

"Not at all. If I was overreacting he would be dead by now!" I said meaning every word. "In fact, I deserve congratulations for my patience when I saw you half-naked with him!" she looked surprised but smiled and kissed me again. I wished time would stop right then so we would always be together like that. Never apart.

"Are you hungry?" she asked after the kiss.

"For you? Always." I said ready for a second round. She must have felt that because she jumped off me and on the floor.

"I'm exhausted and I need food." She laughed and started running around the room with me chasing her. I caught her and we lost ourselves into another consuming kiss. Suddenly she pulled away with a frightened look on her face and I froze.

"What is it?" I asked, agony in my voice.

"What if we get caught? Remember how I came in when you were.." she said but I didn't let her finish.

"Door is locked. Don't worry!" I said.

Thank God. I'm sure things would get pretty ugly if someone saw us like this." I had to agree and I thanked my good luck that I had thought to lock the door. Rose got back on the bed and looked around.

"I have to go." She sais when she saw me looking troubled. I reached her and pressed her against the wall, unable to let her go.

"I don't think so! You are not going away from me ever again, you hear me?" I said and pressed my lips on her neck moving down her shoulder when she stopped me.

"No, I really have to go and I have nothing to wear, except the bikini. I guess I could wear that, right?" she asked laughing.

"Yes you are allowed to wear it. But you're going straight to your room, promise?" I offered

"Yes, I promise. Straight to my room!" she quickly put on the bikini and I wore my pants. I kissed at the door and she left. I laid back o the bed feeling the happiest man alive. I could smell her all over the room, the moments we spent together filled my mind, blocking out any worries or fears. I had come that close to losing her more than once and I wasn't willing to take any chances. We would make this work out, make us work out. For the first time in a while I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here we go for the finale. Don't own VA. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 10:The return **

I met Rose the day after at the gym. We had spent together those precious moments but we had to talk. Firstly, I needed her to promise me that she would stay away from Adrian and I was absolute on that.

"Rose, I think you should have o conversation with Adrian." I said after we finished practice.

"Why would I do that baby?" she asked, the smile on her face enlightening my world. I was thrilled by her calling me that but we had to be careful..

"Language, Rose. Because I don't want him anywhere near you believing that he can have you. I can't stand it!" I said not embarrassed at all at revealing my weakness to her.

"Possessive, much?" she laughed and after a look around she hugged me and kissed me softly on the lips. I tries to resist her but God was it hard. I grabbed her and kissed her with such passion that could set the gym on fire. She broke the kiss first and smiled.

"You know, Adrian paid me a visit this morning" she said still smiling.

"What? Why? What did he want?" I yelled. I had never imagined that jealousy could control me so much, yet it did. I was crazy out of jealousy. I didn't want Adrian within a mile from her.

"Will you stop? He just wanted to talk.."

"About what?" I couldn't that guy was capable of serious conversation.

"He knows about us. I don't know how, but he does. He said he won't say anything but he… implied he won't give up so easily. He said he enjoys a little healthy competition.." she was still smiling at the memory of that conversation. He what? If he wanted to continued his unworthy life he would stay away from my Roza.

"I'd love to see him try.." I said and leaned in to kiss her. But she turned up and turned to leave.

"I don't think this would be a good idea. I have to pack my things and If I stay I don't see it happening any time soon. We're flying this afternoon, remember?" she said holding my hand.

"Yes, I do remember. And you better go now." I agreed although I hated the idea of letting her go.

"Babe, what are we going to do from now on?" she said being serious. There was something in her eyes like fear that I was going to tell her that we were done or something. Like I could bare that.

"We can't go open with our relationship yet that's for sure. We can have our moments here and there but back at the academy it'll be strictly student-teacher stuff. But don't worry we've lots if time to think about that. It's not that I'm going to bail or something" I said laughing.

"Try that and I assure you, you won't live enough to go far. And this is Rose Hathaway speaking." She said.

"I wouldn't leave you even if you asked me to" I meant it. I wouldn't leave her if my life was hanging on it..

"You'll get tired waiting because it's not happening. I'll see you later.. I love you!" she kissed me and left running from the gym.

"I love you too" I told her while she was leaving. I didn't know what would happen from now on nor I cared to learn. The only thing I knew was that I was going to fight for her..for us! For the first time after a very long while I felt hope.

**THE END**

**So, what do you think? Did you like it? Please, review. First Fan-fic so please be gentle. Thank you!**


End file.
